


Rumours

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author : Danilla, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Fairy Tail Chapter 545, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs dans la guilde concernant qui sortaient ensemble. Freed n'était pas d'accord avec certaines d'entre elles.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613828) by [Danilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla). 



Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs dans la guilde concernant qui sortaient ensemble.

Les plus importantes étaient évidentes. Tout le monde savait que Gajeel et Levy étaient plus que ce qu'ils disaient. Juvia recevait enfin plus d'affection de la part de Grey et les membres de la guilde l'avaient remarqué. Lucy et Natsu avaient toujours été les cibles de ces rumeurs et cela n'avait pas changé, elles s'étaient même intensifiées.

Mais les rumeurs concernant Laxus étaient les plus drôles.

Un jour tout le monde parlait d'à quel point Mirajane et Laxus semblaient heureux ensemble. Un autre, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'alchimie entre Laxus et Kana.

Ce n'était jamais la même fille très longtemps. Toutes les semaines, c'était une nouvelle.

Personne ne semblait être dérangé par ces rumeurs, vraiment. Mis à part Freed.

Freed n'aimait pas que ces rumeurs n'atteignent pas Laxus. Il n'aimait pas s'énerver à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de Laxus avec une nouvelle fille. Il n'aimait pas que les rumeurs ne soient jamais sur eux deux, malgré leur proximité.

Freed savait qu'il ne devrait pas y penser, mais bon sang ! Il aimait Laxus depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fairy Tail.

La fille de la semaine était Lisanna et franchement, Freed appréciait Lisanna, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était le centre des rumeurs en un mois.

Ce soir en particulier, la guilde semblait plus calme qu'habituellement. Natsu n'était pas là pour se battre avec Grey et les autres commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Il pouvait donc entendre clairement Mirajane et Laki parler de la façon dont Lisanna et Laxus étaient mignons ensemble.

Ce soir en particulier, Freed avait beaucoup bu.

Freed était assis au bar avec un verre de whisky dans les mains. Il n'en était pas fan, il n'aimait pas le goût, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'alcool.

Il ne vit pas Laxus arriver près de lui, mais il sentit sa présence lorsqu'il prit place à côté de lui. Freed sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas cacher la satisfaction qu'il ressentait simplement parce que le blond était proche de lui. Cette fois-ci, il stoppa le sourire aussitôt qu'il apparut.

« Elles parlent encore de Lisanna et toi, tu sais. » Dit Freed avant même qu'il ne le remarque.

Laxus laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ouais, je les ai entendues. » Répondit Laxus en prenant le verre des mains de Freed pour l'amener à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgée. « Tu as l'air un peu soûl. »

« Un peu. » Dit Freed en observant ses mouvements.

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Freed en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Freed ne savait pas exactement quand sa conscience commença à se brouiller, mais il ouvrit rapidement les yeux en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Je te ramène, tu as assez bu. »

C'était inhabituel que Freed boive autant, mais il n'était pas rare que Laxus le ramène. Leurs maisons étaient proches, celle de Freed était sur le chemin de Laxus lorsqu'il allait à la guilde.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Freed essayait de marcher droit, mais il se cognait parfois contre Laxus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Laxus insista pour que Freed se douche et mette des vêtements plus confortables. Freed se sentit mieux après lui avoir obéi et lorsqu'il revint au salon, il trouva Laxus assis sur son canapé. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu ne bois pas, d'habitude. » Dit Laxus en regardant Freed avec attention.

« Oui... pas d'habitude. »

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi ? » Demanda Laxus une fois de plus et Freed rit.

« En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de t'en parler. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant une minute.

« Lisanna et toi êtes mignons ensemble. » Dit Freed d'une petite voix.

« Apparemment c'est ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent. »

« Pas toi ? Je veux dire, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle– »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Freed enlaça ses genoux, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Il y a plein de rumeurs quand tu es proche d'une fille. »

« Et ? »

« On est toujours proches, mais les rumeurs ne sont jamais sur nous. » Chuchota Freed et il était presque sûr que l'alcool l'affectait encore.

Laxus rit doucement et ce fut à ce moment que Freed se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Le mage aux cheveux vers posa son front sur ses genoux en entendant le rire du blond.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu n'es pas une fille, Freed. » Dit Laxus, une main sur son bras. « Évidemment que les rumeurs ne sont pas sur toi. »

Freed savait que Laxus essayait probablement de le réconforter, mais il avait presque l'impression de se faire poignarder.

« Tu voulais qu'elles soient sur toi ? Les rumeurs, je veux dire. »

Freed avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans ses poumons et il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Laxus.

« Je... » Freed se racla la gorge, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pensait ne pas avoir pour former une phrase. « Je ne souhaite pas être le sujet de discussion des autres, mais... Mais si les autres parlent d'à quel point on a l'air mignons et amoureux ensemble, alors j'aimerais beaucoup, oui. »

« Alors tu es jaloux ? » Demanda Laxus, un sourire aux lèvres, et le cœur de Freed s'arrêta un instant.

« Non, je... Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à moi ou je ne sais quoi... et... »

Freed vit le visage de Laxus se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres embrasser sa joue. Il sentit aussi ses joues brûler.

« En fait, ça fait un moment que je suis à toi. Arrête de t'occuper des rumeurs, elles sont loin d'être vraies. »

Freed sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Serait-ce si horrible s'il pleurait comme un bébé ? Il devinait que oui, alors il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda Freed et Laxus acquiesça. « Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Laxus rit.

« Oui. Oui, tu peux m'embrasser. »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
